


Photograph

by Hunnybunny75



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sequel, Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunnybunny75/pseuds/Hunnybunny75
Summary: Following up with The Cabin as I wasn't happy letting it be. I suggest reading The Cabin first. Thanks!
Relationships: Tobias Forge/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read The Cabin first already!

I returned to my hotel room only to receive more fucking heartbreak. Tears pouring down my face I held the photograph that started everything well over a year ago. My little red bird perched on the tree it's frame smashed. He had finally succeeded in fully breaking my poor fucking heart. I was only a few weeks ago I got the call that lead to this point. I moved to LA and took a job doing wedding photos for rich people willing to pay top dollar for my work. I was engaged to a guy named Chris whom was a manager at the studio I worked out of. His friend was a concert photographer called him looking for a replacement for one night after he fell and ended up in the emergency room. Chris threw the gig my way and along with an address a don't fuck this up. Given strict directions where to park and who to find for information I drove out to the venue. I met a manager and she gave me instructions on what they wanted and off we went. First act went flawlessly I got a ton of great shots. Then my stomach wanted to do an emergency evacuation on me when I saw him come on stage. Ghost! Of all the band's it had to be his. Alas work is work and I'd be ok. Soon I got over it did my job and met the manager. She met me and mentioned my check was waiting in the office. I went with her and as I waited for it a knock came. Again stomach was not cooperating. There he stood the man who was out of reach, a thousand miles away, yet probably the love of my life. "Tobias this is Rebecca our fill in photographer." He held out a hand and so did I. "Nice to meet you Rebecca can't wait to see the shots you got!" "Nice to meet you Rebecca?" "This man knows me fuck he's been inside me and all I get is nice work?" I smiled took my check and thanked them. The manager invited me to their opening night party. I was promised food and well I was starving so I went. I got in my car and the pain hit me. The things we shared meant nothing I guess. I got to the hotel and the party early. The bartender got me a drink and I figured while I waited I'd edit. The manager arrived first and sat with me. My computer open she caught a glimpse of my work and was impressed. She took a quick call before sitting back down. "So Rebecca how would you like to go on tour with Ghost?" I said nothing I couldn't. Our photographer needs surgery. I smiled and instantly accepted. Tobias sat down pulling my computer closer to see my work. My screensaver was up and he saw it. The Cardinal. His photo. He swallowed hard and excused himself grabbing a shot and a beer. I faked tired and told the manager to call me to make arrangements. He looked me in the eyes and his words just broke my heart. I got to my car and lost it. Crying hysterically I needed to get it out before I went home. I heard a knock on my car window I looked up my makeup running down my face I got out of the car. "Becca I owe you an apology." "No Mr. Forge you don't I'm crying because I'm excited to work for you." "Come on Becca it's me Tobias you thought I didn't recognize you?" He pulled me in and hugged me. "The huge ring threw me for a loop." "Never mind I'm glad you found love." I wiped my eyes and looked at him. "I never thought I'd see you again." He sighed looking at me. "Fuck this is hard." He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm going to be back tomorrow night let's get a drink and chat so that this doesn't become the most awkward two months for us Tobias!" He smiled deal he replied. I said goodnight and headed home to tell Chris about my opportunity. I walked in and plopped on the couch. "Chris I have news!" "I'm going on tour with Ghost as their photographer!" He laughed at me. "Becca you're not that good." "I am Mr. Forge loved what he saw from tonight and hired me on the spot." "I'm meeting with their manager to sign on in the morning." "No Rebecca you're doing a wedding tomorrow!" "You can do it for me." "Well I will do one favor and that's it Rebecca and I'm not letting you go on the road with fucking roadies and musicians lapping at your feet trying to eat your pussy every day!" "Chris they're very professional!" "Yeah Forge plays a damn sex crazed pope and that's not his thing?" "Well I'm going Chris!" "You go I wont be here to give you a job when you come back!" "I'll take my chances." The next day I signed on to work with them. I worked that night and headed home to a pissed off fiance. I packed my things and met the band the next day. It was their day off so I spent it in my room editing my photos and sending them to the proper outlets. I was in love with this job. A soft knock came to the door it was Tobias with a handful of treats. "You loved Gummy bears, chocolate chip cookies, and strawberry ice cream. Put the computer down and watch tv with me Becca I missed you." We ate like pigs and watched trashy American TV and enjoyed catching up. He hadn't changed one bit. "I missed you Forge!" He smiled and stuffed a gummy bear in his mouth. We found ourselves having dinner at different times as he was in a meeting going over things that needed work. I sat at the hotel cafe indulging in a burger and fries as his manager came in and sat. She saw my computer screen saver. "That looks framiliar it's cute a little bird." "Its a Cardinal." "My old hobby nature pics. " "Wait I've seen your work somewhere before." "I looked puzzled." "Oh shit that's THE Cardinal pic isn't it?" "Your his Becca?!" "The Becca that he raved about being crazy about and poof you were gone Becca?" "Yes my Cardinal pic ....." "Love he carries that picture everywhere he goes." "Aww you came back!" "Oh no no I'm working!" She smiled and walked out with her to go food. The tour was great nights taking pictures and visiting with the crew and band was my dream. Tobias and I were over the fact we were just friends and spent time enjoying chats like old times. Near the end of the tour I was asked to join them in Europe. Excited I made arrangements to fly home for a couple days and get my things needed for Europe together.


	2. Two

I said goodbye to my little road family and flew home. I decided to surprise Chris and be home when he got there after work. I pulled in the driveway paid the cab driver and lugged my things inside. I noticed his keys on the counter and his jacket draped over the chair. Looking all over I didn't see him. I heard a giggle coming from my room. I figured he heard me lugging my suitcases in the house. I walked upstairs to our bedroom and heard a female cry out. My heart sank as I peered in the door to find his assistant riding him mid orgasm. I went downstairs as she scurried out my front door without a word. Chris came down. "Yes Becca I'm having an affair!" "I hoped to be out of the house by the time you got home." "How could you?" "Becca I'm just not happy!" "Just go please!" "Keep the ring Becca I owe you that much." "I think when you come back you need to find a place to live and a new job." "Vanessa is moving in!" He left with her in tow. I sat in the home I loved and worked so hard to take care of. I had a couple days before I had to be back. So I gathered my things and my passport then called movers to pack my house up and put it in storage in three days I was back with the group. I never missed a beat taking amazing photos that night. 

After the show we celebrated Tobias's birthday by having a party at the hotel. We drank way too much and had a great time. Yet by the end of the night my situation got the best of me. I said goodnight and headed to my room. I got a text from Chris asking me to send him money to pay the mortgage. I burst into tears as I got on the elevator. That's when things got ugly. Tobias saw me heading to my room alone and caught me at the elevator. I tried to hold my tears but couldn't. I opened my door. He came in and wanted to know what happened. I told him about Chris chucking my ring across the room. He held me and calmed me down. Those green eyes of his I missed them, I missed him, feeling him fill me. Suddenly he kissed me. I stood up wiping my eyes. "Tobias no, not now I can't!" "Im sorry Becca I gotta go I've been away from you too long and I miss you so much." "Its not going to work Tobias, we live in two different worlds." "Becca what are you afraid of?" "I can't do this tonight Tobias please." "I'm tired of you pushing me away all the time!" He stormed out and left me to fall asleep crying. I woke in the morning to go get breakfast. At my door was my little bird. It broke my heart more than anything. I went to his room he refused to answer. We arrived at the last leg of the tour. We checked into our hotel and went about the day. I ran into him backstage that night. "I need to know!" "Know what Becca I'm busy!" "Why destroy the picture?" "Broke your fucking heart didn't it?" "You know it did!" "Good!" He walked away. I finished my work packing up my things. I headed to my room. Staring at the broken photo I asked myself why couldn't things work with him? What wouldn't work? I got up and took my little bird. I knocked on his door he didn't answer. My heart sank. Holding my little bird I headed to my room. I heard him call out Becca?" I turned and walked back. My tears salty and warm fell down my face. "Please take the bird back!" He let me in the room. "Becca I'm begging you please give us a chance." He sat on his bed frustrated with me. I crawled on his lap kissing him. I couldn't contain myself any more. I was getting wet between my legs. Our tongues finding each other longing to be together. "Make me come Tobias please!" He slid his hands under my shirt undoing my bra and then it was as if time slowed down. His touch was heaven. His tongue teasing my nipples as he sighed. I adjusted myself against his cock begging to be set free of his jeans. Kissing my neck he inhaled. "You still remind me of summer." I moaned into his ear as I nipped it. He slid between my legs in the process taking off his clothes. His body touching mine sent me into a spine tingling need that only he could satisfy. His tongue exploring my folds finding my clit made me cry louder than I've ever cried. "Fuck I missed your pussy baby!" He teased me as my hips moved. He grabbed my pelvis holding me still as he licked my clit. Adding his fingers sent me into a squirting orgasm soaking his lips and fingers. He sat up rock hard and kissed me. "Baby is it still safe?" Out of breath I gulped hard and let out a soft yes. He wasted no time sliding his entire cock in me sliding out slowly then back in. He groaned and kissed me. His cock buried deep in me caused me to orgasm again which sent him over the edge for the first time in ages we came together. After cleaning up we sat as he held me. Tobias I have to tell you something important. "What my love?" "Well I'm homeless and jobless." "No your not Becca your working for me." "Move in with me when the tour in Europe is over!" "Really?" "Yes!" I kissed him and agreed to give it a 6 month trial to see if I liked it. He looked at my bird. "I'm sorry I ruined it." "Its just the frame sweetie." He held on to me tighter than he ever had that night. By the morning we were heading to the final date in the US and would head to Europe in a month. That night the tour finished and I headed home to tie up loose ends. In two weeks I met him at the airport in Sweden. As we went back on tour I fell in love with places like Paris and London. It was a whirlwind time going so fast. When we arrived home his home he had done so much to make it feel comfortable. He put his bird on his desk and kissed me. "Welcome home my love!"


End file.
